el descendiente de la luna
by kisen01
Summary: en aquel bosque inhóspito y abandonado,agonizando y sangrando me deje caer exhausto. Escuche una voz y al girarme la vi,resulto ser una niña de apenas 13 años, su cabello poseía una tonalidad castaño rojizo que contrastaba a la perfección con su piel blanca y ojos plateados como la luna misma,la mire sin comprender, ¿Quién era ella?.
1. encuentro

Estaba claro que ese era mi fin...Mis fuerzas poco a poco me iban abandonando y me dejaban en aquel bosque inhóspito y abandonado, en ese entonces perdí todas las esperanzas de vida que me quedaban, no valía la pena luchar contra el sueño, mi vida ya no valía nada..Mi conciencia fue abandonando mi cuerpo con el pasar interminable de los minutos, agonizando y sangrando me deje caer exhausto.

-¿estas bien?-me pregunto una voz calida y apacible a mis espaldas -¿puedes oírme?

Gire mi vista hacia mi interlocutora quien resulto ser una niña de apenas 13 años, su cabello poseía una tonalidad castaño rojizo que contrastaba a la perfección con su piel blanca y ojos plateados como la luna misma, la mire sin comprender, ¿Quién era ella?.

-se que estas confundido-hablo con Aquella tranquilidad inquebrantable y aterradora a la vez-acompáñame, te lo explicare mas tarde, ahora necesitas descansar

No se porque pero acepte, ella era una total desconocida y aun así me inspiraba una confianza inmensa, como la de una madre a su hijo, como si la conociese desde siempre. Antes de que pudiese preguntar algo, la chica me sonrío y una luz plateada comenzó a rodearnos a ambos.

* * *

Al instante aparecimos en un pequeño campamento de tiendas plateadas, observe que estaba poblado de muchachas, la mayor de ellas tendría unos 15 años aproximadamente y al igual que sus compañeras, me dedicaba una mirada recelosa y amenazante. Deje a un lado aquello y me dispuse a seguir a mi salvadora, esta se paseaba con una gracia digna de una doncella, entro a la ultima tienda y me indico que entrase haciendo caso omiso al murmullo colectivo de las demás.

El interior era calido y confortable, el suelo era cubierto por finas alfombras y almohadones, de las paredes colgaban pieles de animales como osos, tigres y otras que no supe distinguir, pero geniales y atractivas a mi parecer.

-¿ya te encuentras mejor?-indago

Ahora que lo mencionaba, el dolor de mi herida había cesado de forma misteriosa, me quede atónito al comprobar que estaba curado, mire nuevamente a la chica quien espera de forma paciente mi reacción

-¿Cómo es posible?-estaba comenzando a asustarme-hace unos minutos el corte de mi pecho estaba sangrando

-te di néctar y ambrosia-me aclaro ella-y puedo afirmar que aquella herida fue causada por un monstruo, después de todo eres un semidios

-Aun no me has dicho... ¿Quién eres?

-mi nombre es Artemisa, diosa de la caza-me informo-y debo advertirte que no eres un simple semidios como tu crees, Jake Parks

Recordé que desde niño fui conciente de la existencia de los dioses griegos, mi padre era un hombre amable y trabajador que se esforzaba por mantenernos, pero luego debí aprender a sobrevivir por mi cuenta debido a que falleció de forma repentina, desde entonces me encontraba huyendo de monstruos y demás criaturas que intentaban asesinarme la mayor parte del tiempo, y últimamente no encontraba un lugar estable donde quedarme, en resumen, una "bella vida". Por otro lado, todo esto era común en la vida de un mestizo, sin mencionar que padecía dislexia y THDA, entonces... ¿que me hacia especial?

La expresión relajada de la diosa cambio, supongo que ella también debería estar pensando en sus problemas, su rostro mostraba seriedad absoluta, algo que me estremeció debido a su mirada feroz.

-Jake, tu eres mi hijo

Negué internamente tratando de olvidar lo escuchado anteriormente, ¿yo hijo de Artemisa? Eso era imposible, ¿o no?

* * *

saludos gente! esta es mi primera publicación por lo que acepto sugerencias y correcciones(no sean malos..), esto nació de manera totalmente improvisada, por lo que no estaba tan segura de subirla pero ¡me he animado! por favor háganme saber su opinión a través de los reviews

kisen01


	2. un viaje hundido en pensamientos

Seguí caminando a paso lento, habían pasado algunas horas desde que desaparecí del campamento de aquellas cazadoras. Suspire pensando inútilmente en un descanso, mi madre, quien resultaba ser la diosa Artemisa, me había explica que debía dirigirme al campamento mestizo, un lugar secreto donde entrenaban y alojaban a los semidioses ubicado en Long Island.

_**-¿un campamento?-solté sorprendido-nunca supe sobre eso…**_

_**-si-mi madre simplemente asintió, dedicándome nuevamente una de sus pocas sonrisas-es un sitio donde los semidioses se mantienen protegidos**_

_**-ya veo-murmure considerándolo un poco, no me vendría mal conocer a otros mestizos, ya había permanecido solo por mucho tiempo-suena interesante...**_

_**-el campamento esta dirigido por**_ _**Dionisio, el dios del vino, además de**_ _**contar con**_ _**Quirón, que es el director de actividades…los monstruos no pueden cruzar sus fronteras por lo que no tendrás inconveniente**_

_**-en ese caso, partiré en un rato-le avise, ella noto mi entusiasmo y se mostró satisfecha consigo misma**_

_**Iba a levantarme cuando note como mi madre se volteaba en busca de algo, al parecer era importante, por lo que decidí esperar nuevamente sentado, al girarse contemple que sostenía un carcaj y un arco plateado, me hizo una seña y lo tome. Lo inspeccione, era muy parecido al de esas cazadoras, aun así mire a mi madre sin replicar en busca de una explicación.**_

_**-es para ti-me dijo desviando la mirada algo apenada-necesitas defenderte y pensé...Bueno, lo necesitaras, soy la diosa de la caza, por lo que eres hábil en puntería y precisión, dudo que tengas dificultad con un arco**_

_**-gracias-sonreí inconscientemente-lo tendré en cuenta**_

_**-Supongo que esto es un adiós-Su rostro se entristeció-cuídate, ¿quieres?**_

_**-lo prometo mama-concluí **_

No dude en aceptar de forma inmediata, ya estaba cansado de huir a causa de monstruos insoportables que querían devorarme, por otro lado, me encontraba nervioso, no por el echo de estar viajando a pie, sino por el insignificante detalle de ser hijo de la diosa virgen, quien por algún motivo decidió romper su juramento. Si,...Realmente mi vida era un asco.

Volví a reincorporarme y camine dando pesadas zancadas al avanzar, ¿ya mencione que estaba cansado?, dioses, lo estaba, solo quería encontrar aquel lugar al que pronto llamaría hogar, por lo general estaba acostumbrado a moverme y viajar de forma constante pero simplemente ahora me era imposible, ¿seria mi inseguridad?, no lo negaría, yo mismo me consideraba una persona solitaria e insegura desde niño, rara vez lograba relacionarme con mis pares mortales y sabia que ellos jamás me entenderían, por lo tanto, lo único que me había importado desde la muerte de mi padre era continuar con vida, vivir cada día al máximo como si fuera el ultimo. Dirigí mi mirada a la luna casi oculta entre las espesas copas de los árboles, así mismo, el viento soplaba de forma suave y reconfortante, sumergiéndome en aquella maravillosa tranquilidad tan propia de la noche.

"_en aquel lugar podrás ser tu mismo_", me dije, y allí, en medio de ese bosque sin nadie que pudiera verme, sonreí. Yo sonríe al saber que allí me entenderían, porque no tendría aquella sensación de ser diferente, sonreí al saber que en el campamento tendría amigos y por sobre todas las cosas, sonreí al ver mi arco…yo, Jake Parks, sonreí al saber que era hijo de Artemisa.

No me faltaba mucho para llegar al campamento mestizo, lo presentía, en cierto modo estaba esperanzado, como aquellas estrellas que brillaban con intensidad iluminando el oscuro cielo raso. Seguí caminando perdiendo inconcientemente la noción horaria, ya no me preocupaban los monstruos, estaba preparado, me pregunte que clase de personas serian los campistas junto a Quirón, ¿serian amables? ¿Me aceptarían? Me divirtió la idea de averiguarlo por mi mismo...

En ese instante lo supe, vi aquel enorme pino y subí aquella colina, lo supe cuando note los primeros rayos matutinos del sol asomarse por el este, yo al fin había llegado al famoso campamento mestizo.

-oh, dioses-murmure y me dispuse a bajar entusiasmado

Ese día entendí que ocurriese lo que ocurriese, todo estaría bien.


End file.
